wandering_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen One
The Chosen One is a special person of all the Yonierians. History The King and Queen of Yoniere has to choose a newborn baby, who is a shape-shifting fairy, as the Chosen One, immediately after the former Chosen One bends the rules, or misuses their power, which is resulted in them getting executed. The King and Queen have the same powers and abilities as the newborn. That baby is given five extra powers and abilities, along with their usual six, of which they are: * Shape-Shifting: '''They can transform into anything, at will. Whether it's a small fly, to a human giant, they can do the job. * '''Magical Energy Projections: '''Their energy projections are glowing, bright, any color of choice, which can come out of their hands and eyes, which are more of lazer beams, but still magical and energetic. In their hands, they can throw them, but usually inaccurate, while the lazer beams are more accurate, and throws and shoots at will. * '''Time Travel: '''For they are the Chosen One of the Yonierians, they can travel backwards, forwards, stop, resume, but even then, their actions have consequences. They can only take a person at a time through lip contact, or arm contact, specifically hand-holding. * '''Teleportation: They can open portals from her own location, to any location in the entire galaxy, not depending on the destination, any distance. In order to bring a person, or two, they must have physical contact with the Yonierian, through lip contant, or arm contact, specifically hand-holding. * Superhuman Speed: For they are the Chosen One of the Yonierians, they are the fastest being in the entire galaxy. They can run through the speed of light, however, if they go too fast, they break the balance of the galaxy, as well as time. * Superhuman Intelligence: For they are the Chosen One of the Yonierians, they are most intelligent being in the entire galaxy. * Superhuman Strength: For they are the Chosen One of the Yonerians, they are the strongest being in the entire galaxy. They are so strong that if they fly through a harsh wall, it breaks almost instantly. * FTL Flight: They can fly faster than even time. Like their speed, if they go too fast, they break the balance of the galaxy, as well as time. * Invulnerability: '''They are immune to most physical objects and items. If a meteor falls on top of them, their body will end up breaking it, with them getting up and walking away with a few scratches. However, they cannot sustain the damage of supernatural abilities, like their own, such as Robyn or Julia's divine powers and black magic, fairy dust, and even shape-shifting fairy powers. * '''Outer-Space Adaption: They can survive in space for approximately 30 years, as revealed by Desdemona, without the need for a space suit. * Immortality: For they the Chosen One of the Yonierians, they are immortal, and cannot die until extremely severe damage to their whole body, with divine powers, black magic, or other similar supernatural abilities/powers, or if executed by the King and Queen of Yoniere. If none of either happens, they will live for all eternity. Trivia * Aurora is the current Chosen One. ** It is revealed by Desdemona, that she, herself, broke the rules, and was the former Chosen One. She also revealed that the King and Queen were their parents, and therefore she wasn't executed, but stripped off of her extra five abilities. This began her jealousy, as after Aurora was born, she was made the Chosen One. *** This meant that the King and Queen hadn't paid heed to the traditional ways, for the sake of their daughter.